They're a Nightmare Dressed Like a Daydream
by MissMxo
Summary: "I wished you the best of all this world could give. And I told you when you left me, there's nothing to forgive. But I always thought you'd come back, tell me all you found was heartbreak and misery." Set post minibus crash.
1. Chapter 1

_Just a little something. I'd like to keep updating if people are interested? XO_

Her body lay still and lifeless, the only movement was her chest slowly rising and falling because of the multitude of wires attaching her to the machines. Her usually perfect skin was dull in comparison to her normal olive tones, both deep and superficial wounds covered her face and visible skin and bruises adorned her head and cheeks in colours that envied the darkest of night skies.

The days had dragged on for those sitting by Carla's hospital bed for hours on end, watching in agonised silence for the slightest sign of life. Michelle had hardly left her side, stroking her hand tenderly every day, talking lovingly to the best friend she'd endured years of pain, laughter and love with. Others attended as frequently as they could, Tracy, the one who had pulled Carla from the wreckage of the bus crash had been every day and Michelle knew that when,_ if, _Carla ever awoke, their relationship would be changed forever. Even Carla's estranged brother had been granted day release from prison, turning up escorted by police to beg his sister to wake and promise his forgiveness if she'd just open her goddamned eyes.

Nothing.

But what really broke Michelle's heart, what made her cry almost as much as seeing the closest person she had left in such a state was seeing Carla's ex-husband, every day, standing helplessly by the window, never coming in, never staying long enough to speak to anyone. But Peter was there without fail, looking for a change, his cheeks looking tearstained constantly, even when no tears were being shed. The look in his eyes told Michelle all she needed to know. He'd never stopped loving Carla. He probably never would.


	2. Chapter 2

_If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Peter rubbed his tired eyes, shifting uncomfortably in the front seat of his car where he had recently woken. He repeatedly checked his clock, knowing Michelle was later at leaving than usual, agitated and desperate to be near his almost ex-wife. He pulled out a bottle of water from beside him, swigging it back quickly, trying to wake himself up from his restless sleep.

He sat up a while later as he caught a glimpse of Michelle leaving the hospital, grabbing his phone and rushing out of the car, barely stopping to check it was locked as he hurried inside, knowing where he was going like the back of his hand now. He ran up the stairs two at a time, holding his coat in his hand as he finally reached the ward where Carla's private room was, breathing heavily but his eyes alight at the hope of some news.

Peter smiled at the familiar blonde haired nurse, approaching her almost with caution, knowing she could hold the key to knocking down his entire world. The nurse gave him a soft, knowing smile, almost in awe of this man. She was far from a hopeless romantic but if anyone could make her believe in deep, painful, all-consuming love, it was this lost gentleman.

"Alright Claire… Any change?" Peter smiled slightly, his eyes already wondering to the window of the closed door, seeing Carla sleeping peacefully. He thought silently that it was maybe the happiest she had ever looked. But even as that thought lingered in his mind, others were ready to push it away. Her smile when he held her properly for the first time, all night long. The way her eyes lit up whenever he told her he loved her. Her face on their wedding day… As she said I do, as she danced away her troubles, laughing through the night in ecstasy.

All at once a crushing feeling almost brought him to his knees, the never ending regret that wouldn't leave him alone. It never left him alone.

He was bought back to earth as the pretty nurse he had spoken to a moment ago responded. "No more news I'm afraid. But the good thing is she hasn't deteriorated since the last time. Sometimes no news is good news Mr Barlow." Peter merely nodded, wiping his eyes quickly with the back of his hand. "Can I?" His voice was barley a whisper as he nodded towards the door. "Of course. She might not be able to respond right now but that doesn't mean she can't hear.. Remember that." Claire left Peter alone, walking away with more intrigue about the handsome stranger than ever.

Peter took a moment to compose himself before stepping into Carla's room. He placed his coat on the chair beside her bed and places a tender kiss to her bruised forehead, "Hello baby." He slipped off his shoes as always, ever so slowly and carefully climbing up beside her, his routine set after weeks of the same thing. His hand delicately stroked her side, scared of hurting her even in her unconscious state. "Nurse says you can probably hear me. Probably should make the most of your lack of ability to slap me in the face, eh love?" He gave the quietest chuckle, kissing her temple so very softly.

"You probably won't remember these nights at all. Or maybe you will, maybe you'll think you're dreaming or something Carla, I don't know. But I have to say something or I'll go crazy. I think you'd be proud of me if you were awake. You wouldn't admit in, not in a million years but I know you'd feel it. Haven't touched a drop of drink since I left, Car'. Been tempted, god I've been tempted but I have this technique now you see. " Peter wiped his eyes quickly, hardly even realising he was crying. "What I do love is, whenever I'm tempted, I get on me coat and I walk to an offy. Hear me out before you start telling me how stupid that is eh." He kissed twirls her hair around his finger gently. "I walk to an offy and I look how much a bottle of whatever I fancy is. Cos see then, I put that money in a bank for our Si for when he's 18. It's building up nicely now baby. If I hadn't royally fucked up that account might have been for our baby girl."

Peter took a deep breath, waiting a moment before be carried on speaking. "I think about her everyday Carla. What we would have named her, what she would have looked like. Your eyes, your smile. Baby, I miss that smile more than anything. I promise I will never touch a drop if you wake up and just smile at me." Peter watched her, praying silently for the slightest movement but nothing changed. It never did.

"It kills me, Carla. I can't make it better. Not this, not our little girl, not Tina. I can't take it away. And I can't ever give a reason for tearing out world apart when you gave me so very much in the little time we had together. Do you remember sweetheart? The things we did, the plans we made. Your little face used to beam at the thought of our future. I loved being the one behind those smiles. I loved being Carla Connors prince charming." His hand found hers, entwining their fingers together as he lay with her all night long, talking about their past, the future he longs to repair. He tells her promises he desperately wants to keep and talks passionately about their love. The love they shared, Peter thinks, is one that can't be replaced or lost. No matter how severely broken something is; he tells her he knows there is always a way back.

He vows to prove that to her and keep all of his promises if she keeps her side of the deal. If just she wakes up.

_- Reviews are loved, and definitely encourage quicker updates! xo _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare, will you come home and stop this pain tonight?_

"Peter?"

"Peter?"

Peter groaned as he rubbed his eyes, untangling himself from Carla's unmoving body and sitting up. He panicked inwardly as he saw Michelle, not having meant to sleep for so long, wanting to be away before she got here as he always was. He mumbled inaudibly as he hurried to find his coat, slipping his shoes on and rushing past Michelle, his head down.

He ignored her pleas as he hurried through the corridors of the hospital. "Peter, will you just stop! Please!" Michelle tried one last time, watching as the figure a few meters ahead of her stopped, running his hand through his hair as he leaned against the wall. Peter's anguish was obvious, pain evident in his very being.

Michelle finally caught up with him, watching as he slid down the wall of the cold, unforgiving hospital, sobs taking over his tired frame. "She won't wake up, Chelle." He spoke through his constant cries, Michelle now mirroring his emotions.

"I lay with her every night. I sleep in my car, I've hardly left this place for weeks and she won't wake up!" Michelle sat beside him, pulling him against her and holding him as they both cried together, sharing each other's agony. "I've lost her, haven't I? This is all my fault."

Michelle didn't answer, just letting him sob against her shoulder as she did the same, both of them holding each other in silence, unable to help themselves or each other.

Michelle cradled her cup of dishwater, hospital tea a while later as she walked solemnly beside Peter. They had spent a while together away from the torture of Carla's hospital room. She had listened to him speak mostly, letting him explain how he hadn't been able to move so far away, renting a flat only half an hour away from Weatherfield instead. All the time she was listening, she was watching him too, sensing in all honesty that he was heartbroken over his mistakes.

Michelle looked up through the window as she approached the private ward and opened the door quickly, dropping her cup in shock, spilling it all over the floor without caring as she pushed past the nurses and Doctors surrounding her best friend's bed.

"Carla?!"

Carla looked up, the lights blinding her almost in her sleep like daze. She looked across at Michelle but her eyes looked almost straight through her, seeing only the crying man behind her with his eyes red raw and his body obviously exhausted.

Peter mouthed her name, unable to take his eyes away from her, scared she'd disappear if he looked away. He couldn't face it. He couldn't stand to hear her reject him again. His surprise and shock at the situation he was unable to control pushed him away and he did the only thing he knew how. He rushed away quickly, desperate to escape the heat and fear of the room.

He didn't hear her croaky, broken voice call his name.

He wasn't there to see the lost, desperate, terrified tears escape her newly opened eyes.

He didn't hear.

He wasn't there.

He left her.

Again.

_Thank you_


End file.
